It's Real All Real
by PumpkinOwl38563
Summary: Jamie Johnson is obsessed with Harry Potter. Even though it isn't real, she doesn't care. But what happens when a strange man turns up at her doorstep and tells her she's a muggleborn. Will she believe him? And what happens when she bumps into James Potter in Diagon Alley? Then, when she spends a bit of the summer with him. Where will their relationship go?
1. I don't believe you

**Jamie Johnson is obsessed with Harry Potter. Even though it isn't real, she doesn't care. But what happens when a strange man turns up at her doorstep and tells her she's a muggleborn. Will she believe him? And what happens when she bumps into James Potter in Diagon Alley? Then, later on the train, James comes into her compartment. Where will their relationship go?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters my OC's.**

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction so please R&R **

Hi, I'm Jemma Johnson but you can call me Jamie. I am obsessed with Harry Potter and everything about it. I've watched the films and read the books at least a million times.

I live with my parents and an older sister, who is a year older than me, and we live in a small house in a small but lovely town.

It's my 11th birthday and I'm sooo excited. Well I was until a strange man in scarlet robes turned up at our door. At breakfast, I might add. I had just finished opening my presents and it was a Saturday. My mum went to get the door and showed him in. She offered him a cup of tea.

"No thanks" He replied.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Jemma! Don't be rude" My mum exclaimed at me.

"No, it's ok Mrs Johnson. Jemma here has just as much right to ask questions as the next one."

"How do you know my name!" I exclaimed.

"I know many things, Miss Johnson." He said, smiling at me.

I don't know what it was but there was something about him that I couldn't help trust. So I smiled back at him.

"So, who are you?" I asked, more politely, and smirk at my mum.

"Yes, my name. Now this may be a bit of a shock to you and your family but none the less, I have to tell you. Right, my name is Neville Longbottom." And with that, I fainted.

An hour later, I found myself on the sofa. I heard talking from the kitchen. I stood up, wobbled a bit, and went in. I found my parents talking to 'that man' (I wouldn't believe him, no matter what.)

"Yes I know this all sounds like some joke but, as I showed you earlier, it is all real and…" though I didn't hear what 'that man' said because they just noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jamie. Yes, sorry about earlier. I know this sounds weird but I assure you, it is real."

"But you're all fictional. Magic, it's all fake and CGI. I've read books and seen films about you but no matter what I want to believe, I still know it's not real." I said, still a bit dazed.

"Ah, well yes there have been films and books about us but we wanted to give the muggles something to believe about the wizarding world and Harry was defiantly that. It did take us a while to convince him though. He didn't want to be more famous than he already was but he gave in in the end. It was actually quite funny." He laughed. "We made him look younger for the films and he put his memories into the 7 books. We all thought that we should acquire muggle names so they wouldn't know it was actually us and made out the magic was CGI. We confounded a muggle so she thought that she wrote the Harry Potter series. All of us were really surprised how well it worked." The man chuckled to himself. "So, Jamie, I guess you're either wondering why I'm here because you now believe me or you're thinking is this one big joke like you're on a muggle prank show or something." The man looked at me with the expression he was x-raying me. **(A/U lol Dumbledore look alike) **

"Ok, then show me something. Something magical." I asked, a little bit too exciting.

"Why ask, when I already have. Look around." He said, smiling again.

I looked around and I that her house was now made of chocolate. I laughed and reached to snap of a piece but the chocolate disappeared. I felt my face fall. I really do love chocolate. I got up and got a chocolate bar from the cupboard.

"Ok. Now I believe you." I said, still dazed from the whole chocolate house.

"Good. Now here. You'll need this." And Professor Longbottom (I have decided to call him Prof. Longbottom.) and he gave me an envelope with vivid green writing on. I knew what it was before I even opened it. I was still stunned from it all. I took the letter from him, squealed, and ran about the house shouting:

"IT'S REAL! ALL REAL!"


	2. Today's the day

Chapter 2

Today's the Day

It was only the first week of the summer holidays and I couldn't be happier. Today was the day I go to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts stuff. My mum and dad are giving me £50 to exchange for some wizard money. We are meeting Professor Longbottom and the other muggleborns in London, so we could get into Diagon Alley.

"Come on, mum." I whined. They might go on without us."

It is a long way to London, after all, I thought. We're meeting Prof. Longbottom at 12pm so we have to leave quite soon.

"All right, Jamie. Keep your hair on!" My mum said.

"Yay. TORY. DAD. COME ON. WE'RE LEAVING." I shouted and ran out the house and jumped in the car.

I had already told my friends that I am going to a boarding school, instead of the Secondary School that we were all going to attend. My mum, dad and Prof. Longbottom thought it be best if I didn't tell friends that I'm a witch like Hermione. (We were all mega Harry Potter fans).

*Flashback*

"But why can't I tell them." I whined.

"Jamie, don't whine." My mum scolded.

"No, No, it's all right Mrs Johnson. I can see Jamie's point. Even I had muggle friends when I was younger. My Gran told me not to tell them. Which, at the time, I thought was unfair, after all, they were my best mates and we told each other everything. I guess you have the same type of friends?" I nodded. "Well yes, I was 10, so I told my friend anyway and they didn't believe so, because they were that of type of people, they all beat me up, and told me not to tell lies. Yes, they weren't really the best of mates. My Gran told me of, of course, but fixed me up none-the-less. So, Jamie, do you see my point.

I pondered this for a while. "Well, Sir, I think I sorta see where you're heading at. Are you saying that if I tell my friends they might turn their backs on me and hate me?" I asked.

"Well done, Jamie. Exactly my point. I think you'll do well at Hogwarts." He replied.

I beamed at this.

*End of Flashback.*

Aw, well, no real harm done, I thought as I sat in the car on the motorway, though I don't like lying to my friends. What I told then was partly true. I am going to a boarding school; just not what's its called or where it is.

When we were about half way there, I remembered something I read on the internet a week ago. I had looked up who would be in my year at Hogwarts, (well know peoples kid), and I came down to the P's and up came the name James Sirius Potter. I danced around the house, shouting:

"I'M IN THE SAME YEAR AS JAMES POTTER!" My dad had to stuff chocolate in my mouth to shut me up. I did kinda have a little crush on him.

Ok, ok, a big crush.

Oh, alright a huge crush.

FINE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!

Happy.

Ok. That's that. Back to the present tense.

We were nearly in London.

Just an half an hour to go.

I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat. Tory rolled her eyes and turned back to stare out the window.

Then. We were on the underground.

Then. We were walking down a dingy looking street.

Then. I spotted Prof. Longbottom and the other muggleborns.

Then. Omg. Then.

We were in the pub.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Diagon Ally

I the pub.

The legendary Leaky Cauldron.

Prof. Longbottom was telling us all about it nut, of cause (being the total potterhead I am), I knew all about it. Prof. Longbottom was telling the history and how it came into being a pub and the gateway to Diagon Ally.

But I knew all that ages ago. (Well, I researched a load of facts about HP when I found out I was a witch. So I wouldn't look dumb at Hogwarts.)

I was daydreaming, which I knew I really shouldn't but I can't help it when someone is explaining something I already knew, about stuff that, recently, I had started to wonder. Like:

Would my parents buy me an owl?

Would the Potter's be here?

What house I will get into? (Gryffindor.(Fingers crossed))

Would I meet James? (If they were here)

And what will my wand be,

Just to name a few.

We went out back and Prof. Longbottom tapped his wand on some bricks, then they started to move and, just wow, there are literally no words to describe this moment.

"Welcome. To Diagon Alley

As we entered Diagon Alley, all of us went wow. It's amazing. Literally. Seeing it for yourself not just in your head or on TV. Just all that magic. I could feel it whooshing around me.

We walk down the Alley and I wished I had, like eight more eyes. Then I laughed because that's what Harry felt when he first went to Diagon Alley.

The first building we came to was Gringotts.

"This is Gringotts. The wizarding bank. This is the only Gringotts in the UK. Later in life you may have a vault hear but now, you'll only be changing money. Alright, follow me." Said Prof. Longbottom

And we went inside.

It's nothing like I imagined. It's more. It was so spaces and beautiful. Then there was the goblin.

They weren't really that scary but, well; it was my first time seeing them (aside from the films) so, in a way, it was quite scary. Well, you get my drift, don't you.

We all exchanged some money, (my parents exchanged some money as well.) and went outside.

Prof. Longbottom said we should split up and meet back here at 2pm.

We all went our separate ways.

The first shop I went in was Flourish and Blotts. I looked at my school list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY.

Uniform

First-years students shall require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

On pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following books:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Assenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protecting by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2.)  
1 set glass or crystal phials.  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT THIER OWN BROOMSTICKS. **(A/N List from the first book)**

I smiled to myself.

"Right I need (recants book list) I said to the store clerk.

He went into the back room and came back 5 minutes later with my books.

"That'll be 5 galleons, 11 sickles please." He said.

I dug into my purse and gave him that.

I took my books and went out the shop. "Right. What about Madams Malkins and get you your robes, eh?" Dad suggested.

"Honey. We don't all have to go into the shop. Why doesn't Jamie goes and get her robes, we go to the Apothecary and Tory, I know you don't really want to be here so why don't you go to the ice cream parlour, Florean Fortescue's. Said mum and gave Tory some money.

"Alright." Tory said and skipped down the Alley.

"Come on then, Daniel. See in a bit, love." Mum said, took dad by the hand and steered him towards the Apothecary.

I went into Madams Malkins.


	4. Madam Malkins

**Sorry it took so long but I had to start this chapter again cos my laptop charger cable brock and my laptop died so I lost my work on there, so sorry if something mentioned in the last chapter changes in this one.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's. **

Chapter 4

Madams Malkins.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madams Malkins asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Come through here, then. First Year?" She said

"Yes." I said again.

I followed her into the fitting room.

She put some robes over my head and started to measure.

Soon after, a boy, about my age, came in with, what looked like his father. The boy had black, messy hair and soft hazel eyes. I could picture myself staring onto his eyes all day long. He also looked sorta familiar. I looked to the adult with him. He also had messy black hair but piercing green eyes and glasses, and also looked familiar.

"Well, hello there. Just wait a few minutes while I finished with this little miss here."

"No problem, Madam Malkins. We have plenty of time, anyway." Said the man.

"Hello." Said the boy. "First year?"

I felt myself blush a bit.

"Yes." I managed to say, a bit star struck.

If they were who I think they are, well then, I'm Harry Potter, then I realised who I thought these people were and my inner monolog shut up. Ha. Take that brain.

"Cool. Same here." He said. "What's your name?"

"Jamie Johnson." I replied.

"James Potter. And this is my dad." James said, looking at his father.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Johnson, Johnson. The only Johnson I know is married to your Uncle George." He said that to James. "Muggleborn then?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"So, where are your parents?" Harry said.

Oo, he's so polite.

"They're up at the Apothecary buying my potions kit." I replied, trying to act mature.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" James asked, delighted to meet someone his own age.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess I'm kinda smart and brave. I defiantly not cunning. But I would like to go to Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. But then again, I don't decide do I, it's the sorting hat." I said, gaining some confidence.

"Oh, I bet you're very brave and smart but just not admitting it." James said, then blushed

As did I.

Harry thought it was very funny and burst out laughing. James looked at him with a crazy look on his face.

"Yer, anyway." James said, awkwardly. "So, do you know any Quidditch teams?"

"Um, well, I do sorta like Puddlemere United, but being muggle-born, I don't really support them." I said.

"Dad can we please take Jaimy to see their next match. It'll be so much fun. Jaimy you'll love Quidditch. It's the best sport ever. I love flying. It's the best feeling in the world. You do like Quidditch. Don't you?" Asked James

"Oh, yes, I love Quidditch. It is the best sport ever." I said, smiling.

"Well, James, we have only just met Jamie and you too barely know each other, so don't we wait for a bit until we ask Jamie to a Quidditch match. Ay." Said Harry

"Yes dad. So Jamie, when's your birthday?" James asked, probably determined to find out all about me.

"20th July 2002."

"Really. Cool. Mines the 15th of July."

So, um, how long have you been flying?" I asked.

"Oh yer, years, dad had me and Al on brooms when we were old enough. Mum had a fit though. So we learned to fly when she wasn't around. Right dad." James gave his dad a cheeky grin.

Harry laughed

"I swear, the older you get, the more you're like my dad. I won't be that surprised if you were channelling his spirit. Maybe he wants revenge on how boring my life was." Harry laughed at the thought.

"Can…" James started to say but Harry cut him off.

"No. Your mother will kill me." Harry said, seriously

James looked a bit down trodden but brightened up quickly.

"Hey, Jamie, I just thought of something. Do you wanna come over to stay for a bit before school? Can she dad, please, pleeease."

"Well, I can't see any harm in that unless you plan to blow up the house." Harry said, smiling at James

"Oh, come on dad, it was just a prank, me and Fred didn't mean blow anything up. It was just something that Fred brought from Uncle Georges shop, anyway no one was hurt ." James pouted.

"It's ok, I'm not much of a pranker anyway." I said

James looked shocked and Harry laughed.

"Not much of a pranker. Noooo and I thought we were friends." James joked. He turned away from, with his nose in the air.

I burst out laughing and he joined in.

"That's you done dear. Here." Madam Malkins handed me my robes and took the one on me off me.

"So, see you later then." I said to James.

"Yer, I'll owl you soon about coming to stay." James said

"Yer. I'd like that. See you soon."

"Bye."

As I walked out the shop, I thought I had just made my first wizard friend, you know what, screw wizard friend, I MADE FRIENDS WITH JAMES BLOODY POTTER.

I squealed and went to find my family.

**Ok there we are. Chapter 4. thank you for all your reviews. Please R&R. **


	5. My Wand

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's**

**Here Chapter 5 people privileged enough to read my stories. :D**

Chapter 5

My Wand

After I found my family, we went to Eyelops Owl Emporium. It was dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes (A/U Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Page 63.)

10 minutes later, I came out with a beautiful, snowy owl. It reminded me a nit of Hedwig. I felt sad for Harry, having to lose your first friend in the middle of a war must be hard.

After that, we bought the other stuff on my lists.

The very last thing on my list was my wand. This was the bit I was waiting for.

As we entered Ollivanders, it seemed empty. But I knew from the books and films its usaly not.

"Hello." I said, timidly.

"Hello. Be with you in a sec." Came a voice from behind some in the back.

A face popped out from one of the many selves.

"Hmm" He said and disappeared again.

He came out a few moments later with some boxes in his hand and put them on his desk.

"Hi. I'm Olli. Olli Ollivander. I took over from my uncle when he died a few years back." He said. "So, what's your name, Miss?"

"Jamie." I replied.

"Jamie, well that's a nice name better than mine. What mother calls their child Olli Ollivander. Anyway, which is your wand arm?"

I stuck out my right arm.

Olli took one of the boxes, opened it and gave me a wand.

"Ash and unicorn tail. 12 inches. Nice and supple." He said.

I took it and gave it a flick.

A vase smashed.

I gave it back to him.

"Nope, well no biggie. I've got loads here." He gestured behind him.

I smiled and took the next one from him.

No.

And the next.

Nadda

I went through 5 more wands.

Until.

"Holly and Dragon-Heartstring. 12 and a half inches. Slightly springy.

I took it from him and warmth went through my body, starting in my fingertips and spreading through my body like water though a sieve.

I paid 7 galleons for my wand, said goodbye to Olli, and went outside to find Prof. Longbottom.

We found him standing behind the entrance back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The other muggle-borns were already there.

"Hello, Jamie, Mr and Mrs Johnson." Said Prof. Longbottom. "Right, now that we're all her. What about a spot of lunch. I'll pay of course."

He chuckled and led us back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside, Prof. Longbottom got some tables together and gave us some menus.

We ate lunch and chatted.

I didn't tell Mum, Dad or Tory about James, or that he had invited me to come to stay.

It didn't seem right, somehow.

Not just then.

**Sorry its a bit short.**

**R&R**


	6. Authors Note

**hey i need ideas for chapter 6-Potter Manor.**

**i am totally stuck on what to write. i have this so far:**

Chapter 6

Potter Manor

It was a few weeks after I met James and he had still had not owled me. I mean it's not like I'm waiting in my room every day for his owl. I'm not, seriously.

Ok maybe I am. But no big deal.

I still hadn't told anyone about James. I just couldn't find the right time.

** So any ideas how to aim this chapter?**

**review ur ideas thanks :):):):)**


	7. Owl Post

**Hey. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It keeps me going with story. I mean at first I was like, shall I put it on, will people like it, but now, well, thanks anyway, it made me continue with the story. **

**I might do a James Pov later on in the story but not sure yet**

**Here's chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's**

Chapter 6

Owl Post

It was a few weeks after I met James and he had still had not owled me. I mean it's not like I'm waiting in my room every day for his owl. I'm not, seriously.

Ok maybe I am. But no big deal.

I still hadn't told anyone about James. I just couldn't find the right time.

That day is when it happened.

I was in my room, listening to music, dancing around, and singing into a hairbrush.

I did not sing in to a hairbrush.

""

Just a bit of.

"Jamie! Lunch!" Mum shouted.

"Alright"

I ran down the stairs, and skidded into the kitchen.

"Careful, Jamie, and turn your music of." Mum said.

And I sulked back up the stairs.

Then.

Mum screamed!

I skidded back into the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh!" And she fainted.

I looked around the room and saw an owl sat on the kitchen worktop.

It was a beautiful colour brown and had bright yellow eyes

I put out my arm and it flew on.

"Hello. Are you from James?" I asked it.

"Omg, Jamie's talking to animals, like they can hear you" Laughed Tory.

To her surprise, the owl hooted and bowed its head.

Tory stared at the owl, then at me.

"Whoa. Ok 2 questions. 1. Why is there an owl in our kitchen? And 2. Who's James?"

"Um, well. An owl is in our kitchen because that's how wizards communicate. Come on Tory, you should know that from Harry Potter."

"Yer, yer, so what. So, who's James? Your boyfriend?

"James is a boy I met in Diagon Alley while I was in Madam Malkins. He said he would owl me before school." I answered.

At the mention of my school, Tory looked all sulky and stomped out the kitchen. She a lot when Hogwarts was mentioned.

Mum had now recovered, and was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Mum, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yer, I fine. I'm just not that fond of birds."

"Really, I never knew that! Sorry about this one though. It's from James."

"James. James who. Why have I never heard of him before now."  
"Um. James. Um. Potter." I said, looking at my feet.

"James POTTER. As in Harry Potter's son. As in the FAMOUS Harry Potter." She said, standing up.

"Um, yes. We meet in Diagon Alley while I was in Madam Malkins. He said I could come and stay at his house before school. Oh please mum can I go. Please. Pleeeeease." I gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, but I want to meet him before you go."

"Mum, you are the best ever. I love you so much."

And I ran upstairs with the owl flying behind me.

When we were in my room, I took the letter from the bird and he/she went over to Jasmines cage, Jas wasn't that upset, and took a drink and an owl pellet.

When she was finished, she hooted goodbye and set off, back to James.

I sat on my bed and opened his letter.

_Hi Jamie  
How your summer been?  
Mines been alright. Me and Al might of accidently made a teeny, tiny explosion, in one of the spare bedrooms. We don't know how but mum was there in a flash.  
Weird right.  
Anyway, I talked to mum and dad and they said you could come and stay tomorrow, for a couple of days. I mean if you want too. We'll have so much fun together. I know we only just met but, yer, it'll be fun.  
I found something yesterday and I want to show you it. I'm not really sure what it is. I'll tell you about it if you come.  
So, owl me if you can come.  
If you can, me and dad will be at your house tomorrow, around 1ish, so if you could give me your address as well that'll be great.  
If you can't, we'll arrange another date.  
James_

Omg. Omg. I am actually going to James's house. I shouted down the stairs to mum.

"Mum. Can I go tomorrow?"

"Yer sure. How long you staying there?"

"Um, a couple of days."

"Oh, alright then."

I ran around my bedroom when I remembered I was supposed to owl James back.

I rummaged in my trunk for a quill, ink and some parchment. I keep all my Hogwarts stuff in my trunk. Don't ask me why, I just do.

_James  
I've a good summer so far, bit boring though.  
Haha. Really. Man I hope you didn't get into much trouble.  
Yes my mum said that I can come. I agree we will have so much fun.  
Oh yes I would like to see what you found. I hope for your sake it isn't dangerous.  
See you tomorrow at 1 then.  
Jamie_

"Jas, come here." I held out my arm and she flew over.

I attached the letter to her foot and carried her over to the window.

"Could you take it to James please?"

She nibbled my ear which I took as a yes. And she took off through the window. (der.)

Then I sat on my bad, daydreaming about what James's house will look like. I mean, I know they live in the Potter Manor, but I don't know what it looks like. I wonder what his family is like.

And all that shit.

**R&R **


	8. Going to Potter Manor

Sorry I took so long to update, I just had another writers-block and didn't know what to write. As I was reading Ch. 6 back to myself, I realized that I forgot to add Jamie's address for James. So let's just assume that she had and leave at that. Ok. Good. Sorry about any confusion.

Thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's

Chapter 7

Going to Potter Manor

Tomorrow came and now it is today. **(A/N crap line I know.) **

I woke up real early. I leaped out of bed. (Which is unusual for me, mum and/or dad have to prise/bribe to get me out of bed in the summer.)

I grabbed a bag and chucked some clothes in there and some other essentials-toothbrush, toothpaste, book (Harry Potter of course (No. 3)) and Pjs. I dumped the bag on my bed. And just sat on the floor in the middle of my room, staring out the window.

For no apparent reason, I might add.

Sometime later, I got up and promptly fell over because I had been sitting down for a long time.

I went to the bathroom, had a shower and then went downstairs to hunt for some breakfast.

I found some cereal and went into the sitting room to watch tv to eat it.

Mum would tell me off for eating in the sitting room but she wasn't up yet so, yay.

I wondered how James and Harry would come pick me up, like would they drive or floo or even apperate. Though I don't feel like the last one. What I've read and seen, the books and films, it isn't very nice.

I shuddered at the thought.

I came to the conclusion that they would properly drive because I don't think Harry would connect our fireplace to the Floo network.

It was about nine when mum came down. I heard her coming down the stairs.

She went in the kitchen, then heard the tv on and came in here.

"Oh, hello Jamie. You're up early." She said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh yer, I woke up at eight and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here."

"Alright, when's James coming again?"

"1ish."

"Ok, just make sure your packed."

"Ok mum"

And she went back out to make some breakfast.

A while later, a smell wafted into the sitting room. Mmm, pancakes. That'll wake up Tory and Dad. They could properly eat pancakes all day long. The pigs. I've had enough of them after about 3.

Anyway, I heard some movement upstairs and knew that that Dad and Tor had got up and were making their way downstairs, so I went into the kitchen if I wanted any pancakes at all.

Mum had just finished the last one and was putting them on a plate, on the table.

I grabbed a plate and some pancakes and started eating when they came in. Dad was in some trousers and, well, that's it, and Tory was in some shorts and vest.

"Morning" they both mumbled.

Tory was very like dad. She had got his messy, dark brown hair and some features. Whereas I look more like mum. I got her red hair and some of her features.

I mooched around the house for a bit, then I got bored and went on my laptop.

-Some time later-

When I finally looked at the clock, it was half 12. Where did the day go? I went downstairs to find that they (Mum, Dad and Tory) were starting lunch.

"Oh, there you are, Jamie. I was just about to call you." Mum said.

"Right" and I sat down.

"Isn't James coming soon?" Mum asked

"Yer. In about half an hour."

"Who's James?" Dad asked.

"Oh, just this boy I met in Diagon Alley. He said he'd invite me to stay at his house" I answered.

"Ok. Is he a muggle-born too?"

Oh, um no, not really. He's pure-blood."

What' his last name?" Tory asked.

I blushed.

"Potter." I mumbled.

"What"

"Potter" I said a little louder.

"What. As in Harry Potter?" Said Dad.

"Yer. James is his son."

"Ok"

And no-one said anything else for a while

When we had finished lunch, -it was around one- the doorbell rang.

I jumped up.

"I'll get it." I said.

And went to the door.

It was James and Harry.

"Hi" I said

"Hey, Jamie." Said James.

"Hello. I'm Jamie's mum." Mum had followed me.

"Hi, Mrs Johnson." Said James

"Do you want to come in. I just put the kettle on." She asked.

"Thank you. I wouldn't mind some tea." Harry said, and followed Mum to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's leave 'em to it. Do you want to see my bedroom?" I asked James.

"Yer, alright."

We went upstairs, and into my bedroom.

Jas was there, on her perch and hooted when I came in the room.

"Hey, cool owl." James said.

"Thanks. Her name's Jas. Mum and Dad got her for as my birthday present. She really understands me, you know."

"Yer. You know, that owl kinda reminds of an owl my dad used to have when he was at Hogwarts. Um, er, what was her name?" James thought for a while.

I knew he was talking about Hedwig.

"Um, was it Hedwig?" I offered.

"Yer. Hey how did you know that?" He looked confused.

Thankfully, just then, Mum called up the stairs.

"Jamie. James. Time to go."

I grabbed my bag and went to the door.

"I'll tell you later." And went downstairs with James following.

"Bye, hon. Look after yourself and do whatever the Potters tell you to. See you soon." Mum kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"Muum. I'm not 5 anymore. I can look after myself." I looked at my Mum, annoyed.

"I know but still…"

"I know mum."

"And don't do anything stupid" Dad added.

"As if." I said but gave James a wink.

He smiled.

"Right, come on then." Harry said, opening the door.

"Laters." I said and walk out the door.

"This is going to be so cool." James said.

"Come on James, get in the car." Harry said.

"You can drive?" I asked.

"Yer. Me and Ron learned to drive a muggle car when we got into the ministry."

"Cool."

We all got in the car and Harry drove us to their house.

James and I were in the back and he was telling me about his family.

"I have a brother and a sister, Albus and Lilly. Al is 9 and Lil is 8. They're both alright. Al helps me with pranks, and that, but Lil would just tell Mum or Dad what I'm doing, so it's no fun pranking with her. What about you?" He said.

"I only have an older sister, Tory. She's grumpy all the time. Well since I got my Hogwarts letter." I laughed.

James laughed as well.

We kept on telling each other stuff about our self.

"Jamie, we're here." James said, pointing out the window.

I looked out the window and gasped.

"Welcome to Potter Manor." Harry said.

It was huge.

It sat on a small hill in the middle of enormous grounds.

"It's amazing."


	9. Potter Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my OC's

Chapter 8

Potter Manor

It was huge.

I mean huge, as in absolutely fucking huge.

I mean I knew it was big but never this big.

It was at least 3 stories and very long. The manor was beautiful; it had ivy all over it, and it was a whitish yellowish kinda colour

"OMG. James, you really live here?" I said, staring at the manor.

"Yer." He said, laughing. "You'll get used to the huge ness soon enough. I mean I still get lost sometimes."

"Cool."

We went up the drive and pulled into the driveway and went indoors.

It was beyond cool.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said.

"Thanks. And here's Lily." Harry said, as a redheaded girl came running into the hall.

"Daddy." And she jumped on Harry.

"Oof. Man Lils, you're getting too big for this."

"Lily, this is my friend, Jamie." Said James, pointing at me.

"Hello. I'm Lily." She said, looking over Harrys shoulder.

"Hello Lily."

"Come on, I'll show you your room." James said.

He took my bag from my and went up the stairs.

"Coming Lily."

"Yes please."

"Are you coming or not." James shouted down the stairs.

We went upstairs to find James. He was standing by a door with my name on it. It was a yellow card with flowers and swirls and 'Jamie's Room'.

"It's so you know where your room is. Lily decorated it." He said, pointing to it.

"Well, thank you Lily, it's beautiful." I said, giving her a half hug.

The room was lovely. It had double bed with a patterned duvet. The walls were a mixture of colours, light green, lilac, yellow, turquoise and pink.

"There's a bathroom through that door and a map of the house here." James said, handing me a bit of parchment.

"You just tap it and say _'_I solemnly swear that I'm not lost'. Dad found it in one of the bedrooms, when he and mum were cleaning the house when they first got here. Dad replicated it and now we all have one. Here try."

"But I thought we can't use magic outside school." I asked

"Oh, this doesn't count. Anyhow, we can use magic here because there's magic everywhere here so the ministry can't prove who acutely cast the spell."

"Cool. So, 'I solemnly swear that I'm not lost'"

At once the parchment sprang alive. Words and drawings began appearing.

'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs presents the Marauders Map: Potter Manor.'

"Wicked"

"I know. Dad said that the marauders were major pranksters at Hogwarts, but he didn't tell us anything else. I wish I knew who they were. Then again Dad hasn't really told us anything about what he did at school, other than he was really famous and that he, Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione did some really stupid stuff."

I stared out the window, his own kids didn't know but nearly the entire muggle world knows what the golden trio did.

"Lily. Have you tided your room yet!" someone shouted up the stairs, who I guessed was Ginny.

"Oh, Mum, do I have to" Lily shouted back down, leaving the room.

"Yes"

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something. Wait here"

He ran out the room and I wondered if he was getting the Map.

He came back in with something up his shirt.

"Look at this." And he brought out a bit of blank parchment.

Ah, it was the Marauders map.

"I found it in a draw in Dad's office. I was looking for the invisibility clock, Dad told me about that one because he was planning to give it to me before second year. But I found this. I thought it was just a bit of parchment but it was in a looked draw and Uncle George taught me and Fred how to pick locks. So what do you think?"

"Awesome" I wondered if I should show James what it is. Then I thought 'what the hell I'll do it anyway'.

"Can I have a look at it?"

"What? Oh yer sure."

I got out my wand and gave James a pointed look.

"Now, don't ask me how I know this, I just do, ok"

He nodded, looking puzzled.

I tapped the parchment and said,

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

"Whoa. What?"

Words and drawings appeared like it did with the other map. 'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Present the Marauders Map.'

"How, how did you, I mean. How" asked James, a bewildered look on his face.

"James, I wasn't lying when I said I love the 'Harry Potter' books and movies. I'm like a really big fan. I even brought the third book with me. That's your dad's third year." I said to James' confused face.

"Oh, dad told us about that one. That's the year he met his godfather, but then he had to go on the run because some dude named Wormtail had framed him for something, he got away. And he and Aunt 'Mione had gone back in time to save Sirius from the demetors. Anyway, are you telling me that you know everything about dads' life?"

"Well his school life anyway and a bit when Albus goes to Hog..." I stopped mid sentence.

"What do you mean Al hasn't gone go Hogwarts yet?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I said, quickly.

Luckily, Ginny shouted up the stairs for lunch.

**Sooooooooooooooo so so so sorry for the looong wait. I have been sooo busy.**

**Any way I'm only gonna the next day at James' and then one at Jamie's house then the chapter should be Platform 9 ¾. (I think). **


End file.
